Sci's Hean 10 HISHE
scene cuts to a plane crashing. Passenger: WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE! scream as Hean notices a bunch of parachutes on the side of the plane. Hean: LOOK IT, THREE PARACHUTES! ALL THREE FOR ME, MY MOM, AND MY DAD! HOW WIERDLY CONVENIEN- dad comes up behind Hean and his mom and pushes them off the plane. Dad: SACRIFICE!!! HOW HEAN 10 SHOULD HAVE ENDED and Keoff are taking a test. Hean looks out his window and sees a load of people outside his school. Hean: Hey Keoff, I think there’s something fishy about those guys out th- Keoff: SHH! Hean: How is no one noticing this? There’s a bunch of people outside just standing there, as if they are waiting for- Keoff: I AM TAKING A TEST! SHH! Hean: DOES ANYONE NOTICE THAT THEY ARE HOLDING GUNS? ANYONE? Keoff: 'SHH! school blows up. The scene cuts to Hean’s mom crying outside the kitchen witnessing the explosion of their school. 'Linda: NO, HEAN!!! HE WAS TOO YOUNG…HE WAS TOO YOUNG… walks up to Linda. Hean: 'Hey mom, what’s for dinner? screams and starts whacking Hean with a baseball bat. 'Hean: STOP HITTING ME, ITS ME HEAN! Okay. Stop, just stop. Everything hurts. Everything hurts. cuts to Hean walking in the dark forest, as seen in The Dark Hero. As hes walking around, slight static is heard on the screen. Hean then hears shouting. Azmuth: Don't scare me like that! Hean: Oh... hi. Wait... are you the creator of the Forevtrix? Azmuth: 'What, like every other fan fiction ever made I'm suppost to make all the trixes? Heck no. This one wasn't me. 'Hean: Then, why are you here? nervous: I'm collecting 8 pages in these woods, while trying to run away fro- SLEEENDEER MANN! RUN FOR YOURR LIIIFFE! and Azmuth start running away as Slenderman appears, and the camera turns to static, only showing his face. It then shows Kanker is walking down the hall as Zarmos is talking to his alien parents. Kanker sees him, and walks up to him. Zarmos hurries and puts on his human looking mask and cuts everything off. Kanker: What were you just doing? Zarmos: Nothing… Kanker: You were just video chatting! nervous: Say Wut!!?? Kanker: You tell me who it was! Zarmos: NO. angry: 'Tell me or… or… I’LL NUKE YOU!! 'grinning: You don’t got any nukes. Kanker: 'Um… ah… um… okay you got me. Just… just promise me you aren’t an alien planning to kill us humans. 'being sincere: I promise. walks away as Zarmos takes off the mask. evil grinning: Psych. runs up and points at him pissed: I KNEW IT pissed: 'FUUUUUU (It cuts to the end of 4 pieces of the universe where Kanker has the Dream Gem.] 'Kanker: Now, I will wish you to die! confused: Wait a second. Why would you want to wish me to die? Kanker: Well….um… because I kinda want to kill you.. Hean: Because your parents are dead. Kanker: Yes, I know. I told you at the school. using logic: So, why not just wish that your parents had never been taken away by the aliens? Then you wouldn’t be a terrorist, people wouldn’t die, you’d have your parents, I’d have my dad, and we’d all be happy! Kanker: Well… oh crap. What was I thinking? Thanks dude! You’re the best. wishes on the Dream Gem and suddenly everything changes. Hean’s dad appears with Hean and Linda, along with Keoff and Waroline. Kanker then appears with his parents. Kanker: Hey dude. Hean: Hey Kanker, my friend. Kanker: Seems like everything is right now. the alien invasion in Season 2 arrives Hean: OH COME ON THE END holds a golden sword in the sky when he realizes something. Hean: Wait a second. I didn’t have a series finale! What’s up with that? cuts to an animated version of Sci, Toon, and Jack. Jack: Um, Hean we gotta tell you something. Toon: We were planning a reboot but... Sci: But we decided to do a much more epic Cinematic Universe instead. So Deal with it, loser! walks okay with cool sunglasses. Hean sighs. Hean: Just… just make Heroes good. Okay? WRITTEN BY: SCI100 AND CARTOON44 DIRECTED BY: CARTOON44 AND SCI100 BASED ON: HEAN 10; CREATED, WRITTEN, DIRECTED, AND PRODUCED BY CARTOON44; WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY SCI100; AND WRITTEN BY THE AWESOME JACK EPISODES USED: THE DAY THE UNIVERSE STOOD STILL, THE BIRTH OF KANKER (PART 1 AND 2), THE DARK HERO, THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE (PART 1 AND 2) camera shows Hean and Keoff standing in the lobby of the Academy. Hean: And don't forget to Subscribe... Keoff: Please like us, in fact, if you have to, make 10 clones of yourself makes a bunch of clones. Keoff: Like us! Hean: Thanks for wat-or reading! camera cuts to black. BTFF HISHE PRODUCTIONS Note: There is a reboot being planned